The One Who Kept Him Sane
by MissSeaPandas
Summary: Lucy has no memories of her past before Fairy Tail. She gets these weird dreams and visions. What will happen when Zeref comes into her life? How does he know her? Will she find out her past? ZerCy Crack pairing with hints of other one-sided pairings. T for slight language and possible gore. Songfic chapters later on(Don't worry)
1. 1 Who am I?

**I shouldn't be working on two fics at once. But I love this idea I have in my head. I also need a quick break from LaLu (I'll still work on it though :)**

**Celestial magic does not exist in this fanfic. I have no idea how to incorporate it. **

* * *

_I remember when I first met her. _

_She was beautiful. Stunning. Kind. _

_She stuck with me, who was thought of insane. I even thought I was hopeless, meant to cause terror and sadness. _

_She never thought that. _

_I don't know how. But whenever she was near, I smiled._

_I learned the meaning of life. _

_I learned control. _

_I cherished those moments. _

_I loved her as well. I believe she loved me too._

_I never found out._

.

_I should've known. _

_It would end._

_She was taken._

_She was gone. _

_._

_I fell. _

_I let myself succumb to the madness. _

_I chose to forget what life meant._

_I chose to end._

_If I couldn't recieve happiness, neither shall they._

_I have no regrets of my decision._

_._

_I still hope._

_I long for the day when I'd find her. _

_I waited 400 years. _

_._

_I still haven't found her. _

_But I know._

_She's alive._

* * *

I opened my eyes.

_Where am I?_ I thought. I was leaning against a tree in a forest. It seemed to be morning. The suns rays were beginning to light up the sky. I didn't recognize this place. I tried to search my mind for memories.

_My name is Lucy._

_That is all I can remember. Why?_

I stood up and brushed myself off. I noticed I had blonde hair that rested just below my bust. I was wearing a white, flowy sundress that felt silky. I had a white sash tied around my waist that was tied in a ribbon on my side and a white cloak-like thing on my shoulders that came a bit lower than my hair. I saw I was wearing white sandals with straps crisscrossing up to below my knees._ I guess I like white._ I thought as I smiled.

I started walking in a direction that pulled me towards something. I shrugged. Just go with it I guess. I felt a warm light envelop me. I then felt my back sprouting something. I looked to my sides and saw two large wings, white as snow, emerge from my shoulder blades. _Beautiful_, I thought to myself as I smiled. I started imagining lights around me. I was playing with many orbs of light. Making them dance around me and such. I walked for awhile before I came to a town. I made my wings disappear as I entered the town.

The feeling grew stronger as I walked through. I felt many eyes on me and I just smiled as I skipped on my way, Waving at people as I went by. I felt like I was being directed somewhere.

I walked for awhile until I came up to a large building. It had double doors and was the biggest out of all the buildings in the town. Above it was a sign that said

FAIRY TAIL

I heard loud noises and crashes coming from inside. My curiosity got the best of me and I slowly opened the door.

* * *

I was greeted by a large table flying towards me. As if on instinct, I let my wings reveal themselves once more and flew up high into the rafters of the building. I landed on a rafter and sat on it with my ankles crossed. A few of the people noticed me. Although many did not. I glanced around the room to look at the mages on the ground. The ones who noticed were a white haired girl at a bar. Along with a table of four people. A man with long green hair, a man in an armored helmet, a woman in a green dress, and a blonde with headphones on. Said blonde quickly electrocuted the rest of the guild. Many of the mages fell. I giggled at that. The few who were left standing were a redhead, the white-haired beauty, a man with wooden limbs, and a short old man. I smiled at them and waved a hello. The white-haired girl waved back while the others were staring in confusion, or were in a battle stance.

"Why hello up there!" The beauty said.

"Hello to you," I replied as I kicked my legs.

"What's your name?" She said as she walked out and around the bar to be under me.

"Lucy," I replied.

"What's your business here?" The redhead demanded.

I thought about that for a second as I ceased my movement. I then thought of a truthful answer.

"I don't know!" I said simply as I kicked my legs again. All the mages faces had distinctive drops of fluid on their faces. I giggled again. It looked quite funny.

"Answer me!" The redhead said as she changed her clothes to an angelic armor.

"I honestly don't know," I said as I jumped down from the rafter and landed on my feet.

"What is this place anyway?" I asked as I looked around.

The old man stepped forward. "This, Lucy, is the wizard guild, Fairy Tail. I am the master here,"

I tilted my head in confusion. "Fairy Tail? Wizard guild? There are such things?" I asked. I had never heard these terms before.

The green haired mage stepped forward. "Why did you come here if you do not know?" He asked.

"I came here after I awoke. I don't have any knowledge of my life or this world it seems. I was wandering around when I saw this large building and became curious. You guys sure know how to welcome someone," I said as I smirk/smiled.

This time it was the woman in the green dress and glasses turn to talk. "Why do you not know anything? How do you know your name?"

"I don't know, I woke up and all I knew of was my name. Apparently I'm a mage as well. I was playing with it on my way around," I said as I brought my hand up and made an orb of light.

"Well. If you're a mage, then why don't you join the guild? Oh! By the way, I'm Mirajane Strauss, you can call me Mira," Mirajane said.

"Gildarts," The orange-haired man said as he smiled.

"Erza Scarlet," The redhaired woman said.

"Makarov Dreyar"

"Laxus Dreyar,"

"Freed Justine,"

"Bixlow,"

"Evergreen,"

"Lucy," I said. I then glanced at the limp bidies and went to a pink-haired one and poked it. "Are they alive?" I asked.

"Yeah, they just got shocked in a nerve that makes 'em sleep," Laxus said.

"Okay. . . I guess I'll join this guild then," I said.

"Great! Where would you like your guild mark?" Mira asked excitedly.

"Guild. . . mark?"

Everyone turned or revealed the locations of these marks on themselves. Looking slightly like a winged creature in different colors. I looked around before deciding. "White, between my shoulder blades,"

Mira brought a stamp she materialized onto my back. I felt a hand pat my shoulder. I looked up to see a smirking Laxus.

"Congrats blondie, you're in," He said as he began to walk away.

I noticed a large scar running down the back of his arm. "WAIT!" I yelled. I suddenly felt bad for him, scars are terrible reminders of the past. Laxus turned with a questioning gaze. I ran up to him and brought him to kneel in front of me. I put my palms on his arm and said, **"Healing Light:Blessing"**

I was surprised when Laxus' scar disappeared slowly. It felt so natural. "I-I'm a healer?" I asked myself as I looked at my palms questionably. Ilooked back up and the other mages jaws were hanging inhumanly low. Hmm?

Laxus looked at his arm with an amused expression. "Looks like we found another healer, Wendy will be happy," He said as he stood up.

I nodded and smiled._ Maybe I'll regain my memories here?_

* * *

** the by. All the arcs until Tenrou occured. No Tenrou yet though, and no Loke arc. They all happened without Lucy.**

**Lucy uses White arts. Like Zeref's black arts. But white. This includes healing magic and angelic wings. now Zeref has demonic wings as well because he must. **


	2. 2 Who's the voice?

It has been a few hours since I first introduced myself to the small group. Master Makarov allowed me to stay in the guild because of my lack of housing. I am very grateful for that. Erza and Mira are very nice, albeit Mira thinks I like Laxus. I find that strange. Maybe she likes watching love?

I was talking to each of the members about their magic. There are so many types! I told Evergreen how she reminds me of a forest nymph and she hugged me saying something about 'someone finally gets it!'. I learned that all the people in the room who were currently conscious were S-class wizards, wizards who were very highly ranked in the guild. The Raijinshuu wern't though, but their magic was wonderful in itself. When they questioned about my magic I wasn't sure how to answer. I said I'd research it later. I very much enjoy Fairy Tail so far. Yet something feels off. I feel like _something's missing_. It leaves me sad when I think of it.

I noticed Master fell asleep on a bench and fell on the floor so I picked him up and set him in my lap and petted his head. Then I was listening to everyone debate on a desert called 'Cake'. Erza seems to love it and they were wondering whether sponge cakes or cream cakes were better. The debate was ended when Erza said 'All cake is the best cake!', causing the group to erupt in jubilant laughter. I smiled at this and heard groaning coming from the fallen mages. They all slowly got up and went on their business within the guild. Not many noticed me yet, and I was thankful for that. I saw a group come over here. A pink-haired man, a raven-haired man who was in his undergarments, a petite blue-haired girl, and a white haired girl came over with a couple of cats.

"Oi!Laxus! Don't knock us out without telling us first!" The pink-haired man said as he launched himself at Laxus with his fist engulfed in flames. Laxus spun him around and launched him to the ceiling. The blue-haired girl ran over and healed him._ Is this girl Wendy?_ I thought.

The white-haired girl noticed me. "Hello! I'm Lisanna, who might you be?" She asked me as she smiled.

"I'm Lucy, I just joined the guild," I said as I returned her smile.

"A newcomer! Fight me!" The pink-haired man said while he launched himself at me. I was frightened so I called my wings and flew up, dodging his attack. He looked confused then launched an attack at me. **"Fire Dragon's Punch!"** He yelled. I flew to the side with ease as he continued to try to attack. I flew up into the rafters so he would stop assaulting me. This sadly got the attention of the rest of the guild. I unknowingly dragged Master with me and he woke up and sat on the rafter. I looked to him for help and he cleared his throat before shouting in a booming voice.

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS! THIS IS A NEWCOMER, LUCY. TREAT HER WELL," He said as cheers were resounding from the mages. After they quieted down Master spoke up again.

"Lucy is a special case. She woke up a few hours ago in a forest with none of her memories. She only knew her name and wandered here. So far we know she uses some form of light magic, healing magic, and the wings you just now saw. Please don't crowd her as she isn't used to it. She will be staying in the guild. That is all," Once he finished I flew down wit him and landed where I was previously sitting.

"So you're Luce, eh? I'm Natsu! I'm a fire dragonslayer!" He said as he smiled widely. I frowned slightly. "Please call me Lucy,"

"So Luce, wanna' join our team?" Natsu continued. I frowned more. "It's Lucy-"

"OI! LUCE IS ON TEAM NATSU!" He yelled out to the guild. I was angry now. It felt unnatural. I felt my blood boil.

"MY LAME IS LUCY! AND I'M NOT ON YOUR TEAM!" I yelled as I grabbed his arm and spun around and launched him into the ceiling. This got collective gasps from around the room. I regained my composure quickly as he fell to the ground. "I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" I said. I truly didn't, but he's too much to handle. I quickly raced over to him. **"Healing light:Blessing," **I said softly as I healed him. This envoked many surprised reactions from the guildmembers. Once I finished I walked back over to the table. "I'm not going to team up with anyone. I don't know any magic specifically yet. So I wish to go my own way," I said calmly as I smiled. Natsu rose. "Fine, fine. But you still have to fight me!" He yelled. I did what they call 'sweatdropped' and told him a firm no. He sulked back into a corner. I looked to the raven-haired ma, Lisanna, and Wendy and askedif I did anything wrong. I was sad thinking I hurt a friend already. They waved it off and said it was fine. I chatted with them and learned some things. Juvia obviously loves Gray, and he actually has feelings for her. He just doesn't realize it. It bothered me that they won't be happy until they know. So I cleared that up and now Gray has asked Juvia out. Cana saw this and asked me for advice on her father. I called Gildarts over and pushed them into a room. They came out with Gildarts acting like a perverted father. I smiled at Cana.

People started leaving the guild once it was around night. I realized I hadn't had the chance to talk to Wendy. So I asked if she'd like to stay at the guild wit hme and Mira. She enthusiastically nodded yes and went to her lodgings to pick some things up. I was thinking about her when Mira walked over and sat down by me. All that was left in the guild was Mira, Laxus, Master, and I.

"Hello Lucy, you seem to be doing well with everyone," She said as she smiled. I smiled back. "Yes, they're nice. Although Natsu is irrational to the point of annoyance," I said as I puffed out my cheeks. The rest laughed. "Yea. Natsu has a way of making everyone wanna' punch him, but he's reliable." Laxus said as he made a punching motion with his hand. I giggled at that and his cheeks went slightly pink. "Yea. I can tell he'll do well someday," I said as I kicked my legs under the table. Laxus and Master stood up. "We have paperwork to do, see you in the morning, "Laxus said as he walked away with his grandfather on his shoulders. Once they were gone I laughed. "They look like a mamma bear and her cubs!" I laughed out and Mira joined me. We were laughing til Wendy came back and joined in once we told her our comparison. We spent the night talking about many new things. I was amazed at what this world has to offer. I can't wait to see.

* * *

_"Lucy, I'm glad your happy". I heard a voice say. It sounded so familiar. A woman's soft voice. I felt at ease._

_"Who are you? I think I know you." I said to the voice._

_"You'll know. You'll know eventually. Stay here, in my Fairy Tail. It'll keep you safe until then."_

_"Okay." I said. Then I heard a different man's voice. _

_"Lucy. I miss you." It said. I felt sad now. The feeling of longing continued. I felt so sad when I heard the sad male voice that I felt I knew. I felt the sensation of tears on my face._

_"Don't be sad! I-" I didn't know what to say. What would I say? I miss you too? I don't know the voice. I just had a feeling of familiarity. I tried to tell myself that. But I couldn't believe a word of it._

_I knew this voice._

* * *

I shot up from my bed. "Where are you?" I asked. I wa in an unfamiliar place. My eyes darted around, settling on two sleeping female figures. Then I realized. I was in Fairy Tail. I was in my bed. I was safe. I then fell back into a restless slumber.

* * *

**_Yayyyyy chapter. This was more of a filler I guess. But here! :) I must work on my other one now._**


	3. 3 Am I strong?

**A week later**

Life's been rather. . . _interesting_. I learned the true qualities of a Fairy Tail mage. Stick together, try your best, and be reckless idiots.

Natsu Dragoneel and his team are by far the worst according to Mira's tales of adventure. Apparently they have accomplished numerous outstanding feats, yet I can't help but wonder how far they'll go someday.

I was sitting in the guild, watching Natsu and Gray create ridiculous names for each other when I felt a hand on my shoulder. A rather large hand at that. I looked up to see Laxus's towering frame over me. "Hello," I said to him as I smiled and turned towards him. "Oi, master wants to see you in his office," He said. I quickly got up and walked up the stairs to the small man's office. I didn't notice that Laxus had gone with me until I heard him shut the door behind me. I sat down in a chair across from master. Who was sitting on his desk sipping a mug of what they call 'beer'.

"Hello master," I said as I smiled at him. He set down his cup and looked at me. "Hello Lucy. I have decided that since you are becoming accustomed to this world. I will send you out on your first mission. You will have Wendy accompany you and Laxus monitor your progress. I will send you to Clover to investigate the actions of a dark guild, Death's Pull. We have heard of highly suspicious activity in the area. The magic counsel had us send in some mages to find out what they're doing, report it, then eradicate or apprehend all members of the guild. So we have decided to send you and Wendy and Laxus. I sense a power in you. A power of purity that will do well for this. If you succeed this mission while meeting all of the requirements, then you will automatically be promoted to S-class. This is highly unusual, but since our last two S-class exams were interrupted by this guild, we should naturally make up for lost time, right?" Master ended with a smirk. A dark guild, as my first mission. A powerful one! "M-Master? Are you sure you want to send me on this mission? I barely know my own powers! How can you so easily tell that I'll do this right?" I asked. Trying to convince him to send more powerful mages, like Erza or Mira. He grinned. "I'm positive you can do this," He said firmly. I nodded and took my leave. "When shall we all depart?" I asked.

"In two days at 8. You will meet here with items to last a couple weeks at most. This is a surveillance mission as well as a fighting one. Good day, Lucy,"

I quietly slipped out to tell Wendy.

* * *

Laxus peered at his grandfathers form. Closed eyes with his arms and legs crossed. Laxus spoke up. "How are you so sure, blondie can handle this?" He asked. Truth be told, he was quite unsure of his grandfather's choice, he won't admit it though. Makarov turned his head towards his son and met his eyes in a firm gaze.

"That girl has a history we cannot even begin to imagine. I do not know myself. Yet I can tell she can do great things. Give her time. She may even recover her memories! I also know that she seems calm. She is calculative and knows her way with people. Also, you're going too. So I have no doubt in my mind that you'll do well," He said as he beamed a smile. Laxus grunted his approval of the sub-par explanation. He got up to leave and waved at his father over his back.

* * *

I quietly closed the door of the office and descended down the stairs. Many curious gazes watched me as I made my way over to my blunette friend. "Wendy, Master has told us to go with Laxus on a mission to watch and take down a dark guild called Death's pull," I said as I sat down. Her eyes widened as well as many others in the guild who had eavesdropped. Eruptions of disapproval and fury came from the masses as they watched Natsu and co. walk over to the blonde mage. "Oi! WHy do you get to defeat them! They've messed with us for years! You are new to the guild! Why can't I go! I wanna' go!" Natsu yelled and stomped as fire spewed out of his mouth. Erza gave Lucy a serious look. Even Lucy couldn't quite read it. Natsu's complaints were interrupted when a deep voice rang out over the guild. "Lucy is going on this mission because Master said so! Don't question the old man's judgement! She's a capable mage of Fairy Tail. Don't doubt your comrades!" Laxus yelled as he walked down the large stairs with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"But I want to! I'm powerful! Master should send Team Natsu!" Natsu roared as he pumped his fists and began breaking things. Laxus zapped him. "This is why he chose a different group. He needs some one who isn't rowdy and destructive to go. It's surveillance. You stick out like a boulder in sand," Laxus said.

Natsu slumped and shuffled over to his table while the others stayed.

"How can we know that she's capable. She hasn't shown any magical prowess yet. How do you know?" Erza asked in a business tone. Laxus looked up for a moment. Then returned to Erza. "Just because she isn't aware of her powers, doesn't mean they're not there," Laxus said calmly as he walked out. "Oi! You two comin' or what!? We need strategy!" Laxus yelled as the two healers quickly ran to glide along with the dragonslayer, leaving a shocked guild behind.

* * *

I highly doubted my ability to do well on this mission. Yet I had a new motivation. I will try my best, for my new guild and family, Fairy Tail!

* * *

**I typed this up fairly quickly. I'm once again extremely tired. Grrrrr I never seem to get enough sleep , **

**Well here, this chapter was more of an introductory. It'll get better :) (I'll try)**


	4. 4 Why are you sad?

I was briskly walking alongside Laxus. I was jogging to keep up with his long strides, as was Wendy. Carla sat on Wendy's shoulders. I was becoming tired so I let my wings grow and easily picked up Laxus. "Oi!What the hell are you doing!?" he yelled. "We will get to our destination quicker this way," I said with a smile as Carla picked up Wendy. Laxus grunted and pointed in the direction we were going to head to. I sped towards there, ignoring the stares of citizens below us. We landed in front of a large house, which I assumed was Laxus's. He opened the door and let us in.

We were greeted by a large living room of sorts. With black walls and white carpeting. He had black furniture consisting of two oversized couches, a row of bookshelves, and a Desk in the corner that was covered in papers. He also had random furnishings you'd usually find in a house. I guided Wendy to sit with me on one of the couches while Laxus sat on the other. We launched into a lengthy conversation about missions, guilds, the requirements. We learned everything we'd need to know, and by the time we finished, it was night.

"Oi, I'm gonna walk you back to the guild, you shouldn't be out this late," Wendy had gone home awhile ago as to not worry Erza. I gave a skeptic look but then decided that it would be fine. Laxus grabbed his large coat and we left his home.

The air was chilly, but tolerable, as we walked out into the night. I had an unknown melody stuck in my head. It was being sung by a male voice. The one in my dream. I was listening to the internal melody, humming along as we walked. The voice had the same similarity as before, yet it was so much sadder now. I felt myself begin to cry. Why am I hearing this? Why did I know this voice? I silently let my tears fall as we went to the guild. The voice was continuing to echo in my head. I felt tortured at it. Whenever I tried to actually listen, the words were jumbled and I couldn't get the meaning. I was tortured by the crestfallen tone of the voice I had heard before. I brought my hands up to my face to wipe my tears. But they wouldn't stop flowing.

Before I had realized it, we were at the guild. I waved goodbye to Laxus without looking back, I couldn't let him see my tears and ask why was crying. I didn't even know myself. I closed the doors behind me and rushed to my room on the second floor. I slammed my door shut as I stumbled over to my bed. I collapsed on the usually soft mattress. But now it didn't have that comforting warmth, it felt unfamiliar, unnatural. I tossed and turned for awhile while I cried.

I finally decided that I couldn't sleep. I sat up slowly, then opened the door of my room. I felt the melody roar inside my brain yet again. I gripped my skull while I shambled around. The voice wouldn't stop. I knew I knew this voice. I knew I had known the reason for this voice's sadness. I had known all about it, yet I couldn't remember it. Why?

These were my last thoughts as I collapsed once again on my bed to fall into a fitful sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I had a raging headache. The music was gone. I thanked the heavens for that as I slowly picked out a white dress to wear and a pair of white knee high boots. The dress was a bubble dress that had a sweetheart neckline and a large ribbon on the back. I ran my fingers through my hair to comb it and frowned at my complexion. My usually bright eyes were clouded slightly, along with ghostly pale skin and noticeable bags underneath my eyes._ Heh, aren't I attractive?_ I thought to myself as I mentally smirked. I then opened the door to my room and brought my blonde hair to one side of my neck in front of my shoulders. I fiddled with it absentmindedly as I walked through the empty hall towards the bustling main room of the guild. I was greeted by a flying bundle of people, consisting of an ice mage, a fire dragon, a swordswoman, and a waterwoman. I quickly shot my hands up and whispered **Light's Protection**. A swirl of blinding white light spewed out of my hands and quickly formed a barrier, causing the mass of people to bounce off and slam into a guild wall. I mentally smiled to myself, I'm learning so much.

I hastily unfolded my wings and flew up into the rafters, I quite enjoyed it up there. No-one ever bothered me except for mages with flight capabilities, which there wasn't many of.

I sat up there and watched people talking, fighting, drinking, etc. It was rather peaceful, I quite enjoyed it compared to my previous night. I saw Wendy fly up to me with Mira. The former using her newly found **Flight** and the latter transforming briefly into Carla, who was talking to Happy. They sat on either side of me and I nodded a hello.

"Now I see why you like it up here so much!" Mira said as she smiled, kicking her legs as I was while observing the guild's antics. Wendy enthusiastically nodded in agreement. I smiled.

"It's a great way to not get hit by tables, or flaming balls of people," I said as I giggled.

Wendy then got a good look at me. "Lucy? You don't look well, are you okay?"

I nodded "I didn't get much sleep last night, I had a headache," I said, which was true. Wendy seemed convinced as she started flying in circles around us. I smiled widely, for she was quite adorable.

"SO you guys leave tomorrow?" Mira asked. I nodded.

"It's my and Lucy-san's first big mission together, I'm excited! Although I'm not quite sure of my capabilities," Wendy said timidly.

"I'm sure you'll do well, you two are a good pair! While you're gone I'll think of a great name for a team for you two!" Mira said as she pumped her fists in a feminine fashion. I smiled and nodded my agreement as Mira was called by a guildmember.

"Well, I have to go! Duty calls!" Mira said as she transformed to fly back down. Wendy and I talked for awhile before I left to sleep. It was only 6 PM, but I desperately needed sleep. So I quickly packed and showered, finishing at around 7:30. I then fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

_"Lucy," A sweet voice said. I recognized that voice from previous dreams. "You'll need your power for this mission, I'll give you the ability to remember and utilize it. Think of this as a favor from an old friend," The feminine voice said sweetly. I smiled. Althought I still didn't know this voice, I could tell they were an ally, and a previous friend. _

_"Thank you," I said. _

_"Good luck, Lucy"_

* * *

**Yet another short chapter, but I'm tired. I wrote the last part so that she'd be ready for her awesome mission of magicness. **

**Night :)**


	5. Why must it happen to me?

I woke up with a strange feeling enveloping my body. It, like all the other strange things that had happened to me, seemed familiar. I realized that the voice truly did help me. I smiled at the thought as I got up and put on another white dress that laced up the back. Along with matching lace-up boots that went just beneath my knees. I ran out of my room, I was excited for my mission and couldn't wait to depart. When I got out into the guild I realized that I woke up way too early. I looked at the lacarima-powered clock hanging off the wall and saw it was just after 6 am, and people usually start coming around 8. I sighed and flew up into the rafters. I felt the unknown power surge through me as if to remind me it was there. I decided I could experiment. I flew down to grab some things then quickly flew back up and placed many random items on the different beams to use as practice. From weights to mugs to tables that were actually quite heavy. I then settled in a position on a far beam to have a good view of the targets.

I brought my hand up in a pistol position, as if I was shooting someone with my pointer finger. I then let magic energy solidify into light and shot it at the smaller targets. I knocked them to the ground with a large amount of force. I then made a palm and made an orb of solid light(Not possible but meh)

**Life Orb**

I shot it at a table and it made a clean hole through it and the table fell to the ground with a crash. I repeated the process until most of the targets were on the ground. I smiled to myself.

**Life wave**

I unleashed a wave of light, it was quite hard to control but I managed to not destroy anything below. I also knocked the rest of the targets down but I fell down with it. "Don't use that spell until I'm ready," I told myself as I fell. I expected the hard ground but instead came into contact with something warm. I looked around and saw Mira's smiling face as me. I smiled as her and she set me down. "Lucy, you're learning new spells?" She asked as she moved to her place behind the counter. "It's not learning as much as recieving. I was 'restored' these powers from a dream, if that makes sense. I heard a voice, telling me they were an old friend, and they said they'll unlock my powers. When I woke up. . . I had this new power, but it feels quite familiar," I finished as I sat down at the bar and fiddled with some lights. I looked at Mira and she had a thoughtful look on her face, then her face relaxed into a look of failure. She smiled once again as she spoke. "Well at least you're regaining your past. It seems that your light magic is powerful, I'll look into it with Master later on while you're gone. You might even get to participate in the S-class exams this year!" She said as she cheerfully clapped her hands. I sweatdropped. "I honestly don't think I'm that good, Mira!" I said as I waved my hands in front of my face. She just gave me an even brighter smile that kind of frightened me. I felt a small hand on my shoulder.

"Lucy-san? I came here early so we can all leave before the rest of the guild comes and bothers us. Shall we get Laxus-san?" She asked. I nodded and, as if on cue, Laxus came into the guild. "Laxus? We were thinking we'd head out before the people swarm," I said as I hopped off my seat. He nodded and I went with Wendy to get my things. When we emerged we saw the Raijinshuu clinging to a very flustered Laxus.

"Laxus-samaaaaaaa! Why can't we go with you!" Freed asked while comically crying. I giggled to myself and heard Wendy do the same. Bixlow's babies were crying as well. "We gotta' test Lucy's capabilities! I'll be back soon enough! Okay?" He said as he pried his team off of him and smiled at them, he really did care for them. I could tell. He walked over to us and we all walked out of the guild together as we waved to the small amount of guild members that had gathered, it was still rather early.

* * *

We got to Clover in the early afternoon. We quickly got off the train. I was carrying Wendy since she fell asleep. I hummed to myself the strange tune from before, but I knew not to bother with it this time. I didn't want to suffer again. I sighed at the thought. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Laxus. He had his usual indifferent look, but I could see the slightest hint of worry in his eyes. I made a questioning look. "What's wrong, Lucy?" He asked, trying to sound uninterested. "Nothing. . . It's nothing, " I said, trying to convince myself more than him. I saw that we were approaching a rather large building. Laxus took the lead and walked in front of me. I quickly followed his fast-paced steps as we went in and got our room. We went to a room on the third floor and opened it. Inside there was a standardized kitchen and living area of sorts. There was also five doors sprouting off of the main room. A balcony, a bathroom, and three bedrooms. I quickly ran to one and placed Wendy on one and pulled the covers over her to let her sleep, she was rather adorable at the moment and I smiled before exiting and quietly shutting the door.

When I returned to Laxus he explained the situation. We'd ask around for the guild's whereabouts tomorrow, then compile our findings. Then we'd head into the forest and observe the guild's activities from the outside for a couple days and compile that. Then we'd finally infiltrate and grab evidence of whatever the heck they were doing. Then we'd figure out a battle strategy and destroy the guild. Mission solved. Simple.

* * *

Part one was a complete success. We went around the town in cloaks and gathered information from the townspeople. They were telling of strange creatures in the forest and reoccurring nightmares throughout the town. They also said that anyone who went into the forest also disappeared. We easily put the findings into a report and sent it in.

Part one went well. We found out the ranking system within the guild. There are two extremely powerful mages in the guild. And then the guild master. The rest of the mages are of varying strengths. I'd say from about Freed's amount of strength to Max's Broom's amount of power. We also did indeed find many magic creatures in the forest. All completely horrifying and extremely vulnerable to my light magic. So that went well as well.

As for the third part. . . That didn't go so well.

We were sneaking around the back rooms. I was in a light form and Laxus in lightning form. I also taught Wendy wind form earlier so she was in that, but she isn't quite the best at it. We were quietly blowing to a back room when her transformation failed. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. I had never seen anyone so scared. All eyes were on her and I quickly undid my transformation and ran in front of her. "WENDY! GO WITH LAXUS!" I yelled. Readying my magic. "B-But Lucy-Sa_!"

**"GO!"** I yelled. I ffelt a spark of energy and knew Laxus took her with him.

'Good luck you two' I thought to myself. I stared down around a hundred mages. Goddammit. I won't give up. I will take down as many as I can. It'll be fine.

That's what I was trying to tell myself. Yet I knew it wouldn't work well. I still had to fight though. I took that last bit of resolve and let out a battle cry as I ran into a flurry of magic power.

**"FOR FAIRY TAIL!"**


	6. Why do I know you?

**"For Fairy Tail!"** I screamed as I let my wings unfold. My pearly white wings gave a powerful slap and I soared to the top of the guild building.

**Raining Light's!** I chanted. A downpour of magical beams shot down from around me. I didn't wait to see how many were left before casting another spell.

**Life Cannon!** A giant cannon of light formed and I pulled the cord on it, sending a giant swirl of magic energy to the ground. I waited for the smoke to clear. When it did there was around 80 mages? I wasn't sure. I didn't have time to count. The remaining mages started to attack.

**Protection!** I was shielded by a light barrier, blocking most of the attacks. I flew around while keeping my shield up so that I could minimize the amount of magic I'd have to use to keep this up. Finally, the shield shattered. I saw a mage flying towards me and I panicked. **Sun's Blinding Light!**

The room was changed into a white blur. I could see the outlines of my surroundings and the mages were colored red. Probrably due to their body heat. I took advantage of this and sent Light Orbs at the weaker mages to get them out of the way. I didn't notice a man come up behind me and punch me. I was sent soaring backwards into the wall of the guild. He stabbed a blade through my leg and another two clipped my wings to the wall. I screamed in pain. I thought to use_ that_ spell as a last ditch effort, I currently didn't have any magic left for any other spells. _This one_ was uncontrollable though, It's all I have.

**Life Wave! Demolish!** I shrieked as I let my remaining magic soar out in waves. I could smell the stench of blood hit me like a slap in the face. But that was nothing compared to the searing pain in my wings and leg. I felt blood splatter on my body and mix with my own. I saw mages fall through blurred eyes. There was still a large amount though. And they were angry, injured, and ready to attack.I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer. I was completely drained. I closed my eyes and waited for my death.

But then, I heard a voice.

**"LUCY!"**

That voice. The male voice I had longed to hear for so long. 'You've come,' I thought to myself as I was on the brink of unconsciousness. I felt dark magic, I was weak to dark magic. I felt shivers go down my spine and back up it again. But this magic, I knew it. I saw blurry, fast images of a man and a woman. Fighting, laughing, living. It made me smile, well, as close as I could smile.

The noises of a fight died down. I heard a single pair of feet move their way towards me. I gathered all the energy I had at the moment and opened my eyes slightly. 'I must see you'

I was greeted by the blinding light of the world, and a figure in front of me. Everything was black except for a streak of white on the figure. Something clicked. "Z-Ze-" It was gone, I didn't know what I was going to say.

"Shh, Lucy. I must go now. Sorry," He said. It sounded jumbled and messed up, but I could hear what he said. I also heard the sound of retreating footsteps.

I felt my heart sink as I tried to move, to reach my arm out towards it. I couldn't. I couldn't goddamn do what I wanted to do most. I felt tears slip down my cheeks into my already bloodsoaked clothes. I lost my last bit of energy and fell unconscious. Those seven words repeating in my mind.

* * *

When I awoke I was greeted by terrible pain. I inhaled sharply, which was a mistake. My chest felt like it was going to break.

"She's awake, Laxus-san!" I heard a timid voice exclaim. I slowly opened my eyes to see the worried figures of Wendy and Laxus. I looked around slowly. Gone were the destroyed walls, dead bodies, and bloodstains. Now replaced by the cloth walls of what looked like a tent. I let my eyes wander for a moment then settle on the blue-haired girl in front of me. "Wendy?" I asked. She nodded, and I felt my pain ease away. I sighed in happiness as the terrible pain drifted away with her healing magic. I smiled at her.

"Dammit Lucy! You had us worried sick! We went into the woods for a bit to run from the guild master that followed us. When I defeated him and took any evidence on him, we rushed back here to find you passed out and surrounded by dead bodies! Did you really defeat them!?" Laxus asked, amazement lingering in his usual tone as he sat nest to Wendy. "I defeated around half, then someone came and helped me. I can't remember him though," I said sadly. Laxus nodded in understanding. "Well that's still an acomplishment. They were a powerful dark guild. You did well, " He said as he grinned. I nodded.

"S-sorry Lucy-san, If I hadn't failed my transformation then you wouldn't have had to fight," Wendy said as she began to cry.

"Wendy, you did your best. You helped me heal right? You did the best you could do. You did great, and you can call me Lucy," I said as I sat up, my injuries now much better. I smiled brightly as she looked at me through tear-filled eyes. She nodded happily and smiled back.

* * *

We wandered around for a week so I could get used to walking, near-death experiences don't do well for mages. We did random things, usually just talking in the woods or swimming. I asked for one of Laxus's shirts earlier in the week so I could do something. He reluctantly said to keep it. I then ripped it and made it into a sash that draped over my hips and tied in a bow. It was black. It felt right.

We had all gotten closer to each-other and became sort of like a family. It was nice, and before we knew it, it was time to return to the guild. We were walking through Magnolia with our things, laughing along and walking happily. Wendy was on Laxus's shoulders. I giggled at it. They looked cute together. Adorable.

When we got to the guild doors we paused for a moment. Then we decided on a big entrance. Laxus burst open one door with a lightning bolt and I burst the other open with a light orb. Then Wendy blew the doors into the guild. When we walked in we were greeted by a cheering guild.

"You guys did well?" Erza asked, seriously. I nodded happily. Natsu fumed. He really wanted to go on this trip.

We were all partying. . . well. . . the guild was, and Laxus, Wendy, and I were watching everyone drink themselves silly when Master called us up. When we went in Laxus placed a copy of our findings on his desk. Master then shuffled through it.

"Great job! BY these reports we know what was happening, have evidence, and you took care of the guild! Great! And Lucy, you did great taking care of the guild like that. I think you two deserve the missing S-Class spots," He stated proudly. I grabbed Wendy's hands and squealed girlishly. Master and Laxus smiled at us. "Shall we tell the guild of your position?" Laxus asked. We nodded eagerly.

When we walked out, Master yelled at the guild to 'shut it and listen up'.

"Due to their outstanding success on the last mission. Lucy and Wendy will take the missing S-Class positions from the previous two years!" Master yelled as he slid down the banister.

THe guild was silent for a moment before they erupted in cheers(Most of the guild) and complaints (Team Natsu + Gajeel)

"It's really fun here at Fairy Tail isn't it?" I asked Wendy.

"Yup!" She said as she beamed.


	7. Why must you leave again?

It's been about three months since I became an S-class mage. I was sitting on the rafters watching the people move about below. I sighed. I had become much closer with the guild. More familiar, more welcomed. I often sparred with Natsu and Gray, chatted with Mira, read with Levy. But whenever I was out I felt the feeling of being watched. It wasn't chilling. More. . . protective. I smiled whenever I felt it. I purposely took the long routes around, went out more. Everything had been the same as usual. But since a week ago when I dreamt of the voices yet again, I felt sad. The cheeriness of the guild was rather sickening in this moment.

I hadn't gotten any sleep. I hadn't taken any jobs. I had barely talked to anyone for the past week. All I could think of was that man. His being tortures me. I recently found myself thinking more about him. I know him, I know him, I goddamn know him! Why can't I remember him! I clutched my hand to my head as I thought, trying to remember his features. My usual happy face was twisted in a look of confusion, sadness, and defeat. Why?

I reached my hand down to my black sash I had tied over my shoulder and down the opposite side of me. I gently felt the silky fabric and kneaded it in my hands. It reminded me of him. I smiled slightly, but it quickly disappeared when I remembered the dread of not knowing him. I leaped off the beam and landed on the guild floor. A Loud thump resounded through the guild as I stood up uninjured. I could feel the stares of the room watching after me as I opened the guild doors. Rain was pouring outside and thunder sounded. I gave it no mind as I walked out. My sandals making slight tapping noises as I walked away from the warmth of the guild. At this point in time, it was suffocating. I clenched and unclenched my fist as I walked, not really caring where I was going.

I walked around aimlessly. I found myself in a forest. I inhaled the scent around me. Grass, rain, the subtle hint of flowers. I came across a dead patch of land. I walked closer towards it. I soon found myself on a path of destruction. Dead matter filled the air, I smelt the scent of tears. Fresh. Before long, I came upon a clearing, where I stopped dead in my tracks.

In front of me sat a man. About twenty yards away with his back turned to me. He was sitting crosslegged on the ground by a cliff, his head was in his hands. I saw it. The white streak. I noticed it was now a sash. My eyes widened. I started walking towards him in a semi-dazed state. Not seeing anything but him. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I stepped on a stick. God fucking dammit.

His head whipped around. He shot up onto his feet. I reached my hand out towards him as I slowly walked towards him. His black eyes frantically darted around, looking distressed. Why?

He started backing away. He started muttering.

"N-no. I I can-t . . . . no." He sunk to his knees and gripped his head. "NOT NOW!"

Before I knew it I was hit by a massive wave of dark energy. My hair was whipping around wildly. I barely was able to cast Protection. When my shield cracked the magic burst through. I cried out in pain. I collapsed. I heard a faint masculine voice call to me. "I'm sorry,"

When the cloud of dust cleared, he wasn't there. Why? Why did you leave me again? I felt tears slip down my cheeks. I began to shake.

I screamed into the downpour. My howl filled with sadness. I could hear it. I cold hear the utter desperation. I sobbed into the sky. The empty feeling nipping at me.

I stayed there for around an hour. Until it was tolerable and I was no longer crying. I picked myself up as I walked back the way I think I came. My head still hung low and my steps sluggish. I slowly trudged back to the guild.

When I got to the doors I weakly pried them open and staggered in. The cheerful mood of the guild immediately ceased as I walked through, not letting my eyes show to the people. I slightly waved my hand at Levy and Mira before I walked down the long hallway that lead to my room.

When I got in I locked the door behind me and collapsed on my bed, peaking out between my blonde locks that had fallen in my hair as I stared out at the dimming evening light of the window. The rain was still pouring. I dug my head into my pillow and fell into sleep.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. I realized it was morning and quickly got ready. I felt better today, so I decided I'd put up a cheerful front and act like it wasn't a big deal. I opened my door and skipped down towards the guild hall for added effect. I could hear the yells and such. People told me something special was happening today.

I skipped into the hall and many people glanced at me worriedly. I pulled off flawless fake smiles and cheerful waves as I went to the bar where Mira stood. The onlookers happily returned to their things. Glad that I was back to normal. When I sat down at the bar I happily waved off Mira's questions and ordered a strawberry smoothie. Which I quietly sipped as I watched Gray, Natsu, Lissana, Erza, and Gajeel brawl. Lissana must have tried to stop it and got caught up again. I sighed as I smiled at the scene.

"Glad you're back to normal Lucy," Mira said as she dried glasses. "Yeah, I just had a bad day is all! I'm all fine now," I said sweetly.

"Hey, Isn't today supposed to be a big day?" I asked. Mira jumped up and down in happiness. "Yes! Master's gonna' make an announcement in a second!" She said as she smiled at me.

"Oh! I almost forgot! We gotta' go backstage for the announcement," She said as she dragged me off behind stage. I saw Laxus and Wendy stare at me, I just smiled at the m like nothing happened. Wendy bought it. Laxus looked suspicious. I just smiled even brighter, causing him to blush. Erza walked behind and joined us. Master opened the curtain with magic.

Cheers erupted in the guild as he walked out. "YO! IT'S TIME FOR THE S-CLASS EXAMS! THIS YEAR WE WILL HOLD THE GAMES ON TENROUJIMA, FAIRY TAIL'S HOLY GROUND TOMORROW! YOU MAY GET THE CHANCE TO BATTLE IT OUT WITH ONE OF OUR S-CLASS MAGES!' He roared as more cheers resounded throughout the guild. Mira beckoned me to come up to the stage with the rest of the S-class. Wendy, Erza, Laxus, Mira, Gildarts, and I smiled at the crowd. Well, Laxus smirked, close enough.

"THIS YEAR'S PARTICIPANTS ARE:

GRAY FULLBUSTER

NATSU DRAGONEEL

JUVIA LOCKSER

LEVY MCGARDEN

ELFMAN STRAUSS

FREED JUSTINE

CANA ALBERONA

ALZACK CONNELL

YOU MUST CHOOSE A PARTNER TO PARTICIPATE WITH. THEY MUST NOT BE AN S-CLASS MAGE OR ANOTHER PARTICIPANT."

Makarov yelled.

This should be fun.

* * *

**HELLO! THIS IS IMPORTANT. GRAY IS WITH PANTHERLILY. NATSU IS WITH HAPPY. JUVIA IS WITH LISSANA. LEVY IS WITH GAJEEL. ELFMAN IS WITH EVERGREEN. FREED IS WITH BICKSLOW. CANA IS WITH CHARLA. ALZACK IS WITH BISCA.**


	8. Are these in my memories?

**Hello! Thank you reviewers, followers, favorite-ers. **

**1. Lack of Mest will be explained soon.**

**2. My tenrou arc is different than usual.**

**3. Lucy not being able to help Zeref will be explained later as well.**

**4. Please don't give me any crud about my songfic chapters later. I've thought it through and chose perfect songs. Thanks! (They will be vocaloid songs)**

**:)**

* * *

This was fun.

I was on a rather nice ship, well, above a rather nice ship. I was flying around with Wendy latched onto my back. To be honest, the sea's air was quite refreshing. It felt cleaner than the city, Wendy agreed happily as we continued to fly around. Before long, we could hear the groans and complaints from the mages below. Erza, Mira, Laxus, and Gildarts. I smiled at them, they looked at me curiously. I winked to Wendy and I cast a light manipulation spell, causing the sun's rays to be less heated. Wendy let the cool sea breeze wash over the boat, a little something I helped her work on. I surprisingly know a lot about magic.

Wendy suggested we join the group, we'd be getting to Fairy Tail's holy ground soon. I mentally wondered why it was so holy. I brushed the thought aside momentarily as I swooped to the deck of the boat, dropping Wendy around 15 feet from the surface. The S-class members shrieked. I smiled as Wendy summoned winds to carry her down.

I flew down next to her. "She'll launch great aerial attacks this way!" I said as I smiled at Wendy. The reactions were mixed. A slight frown from Erza, enthusiastic clapping from Mira, Laxus's silence, Gildart's double thumbs up. We all chatted for awhile, laughing and talking on who we were thinking would win the exams. I predicted Levy or Freed, someone who's smart and knows their way around. Most guessed Gray or Natsu. I personally thought they may still be too childish to have such a large responsibility. The stories I've heard about them don't help their case. I saw a large mushroom-thing in the distance, I assumed it was the island. That reminded me.

"Hey, why is Tenroujima 'holy'?" I asked, a simple question.

"Oh! That's because Fairy Tail's first master,_ Mavis Vermillion_ rests there. I immediately saw images flash past my mind, similar to before. Although this time it was of a short woman, with small children. Laughing, playing. Their silhouettes moving about happily. I smiled at these.

Then they changed. The woman's blurred face crying, holding the boy's hand. He was older. Where was the girl?

Blood was splattered everywhere in a different scene. The woman and boy were sobbing, screaming something that I couldn't hear. The boy became angry, pounding his fists on the ground, begging for something. A large shadow was looming over them. I felt tears slip out of my eyes and trickle down my face.

Were these my memories?

I snapped out of it as the images faded away, leaving the worried faces of my guildmates. They were rushing around me, asking questions I could faintly hear.

I've caused trouble again, haven't I?

I brushed them off, not wanting them to worry more than they already have. I said I'd go ahead and think for awhile. I then flew off towards the island, now seeing that it was actually a giant tree. I felt the wind whip around me, bringing more tears to my eyes. At this moment I didn't care. I heard the mages screams for me to come back.

I couldn't let them worry anymore.

I flew onto the island near a lake and collapsed against a tree. My breathing was heavy, I used too much magic flying here. I crumpled against the tree's trunk and let my tears flow. I just needed to cry now.

* * *

Apparently I had fallen asleep, the sun was beginning to set as it was hanging low in the sky. I slowly stood up and brushed myself off. I now took in my surroundings, I was sitting near a lake. With animals lining up on the edges drinking from the clear water. The trees were beautiful here, everything was. I sat there, humming a song I seemed to know. I've sung this earlier. Couldn't remember the words though.

I suddenly felt another presence. Dark magic I recognized. It was him. As soon as it came it was gone.

"You're going to leave me all alone again, aren't you?" I shouted into the trees, making sure they heard,"It's alright. I'll go now," I said as I let my wings unfold again and launched myself into the air. I searched for a camp of some sort and noticed a small pillar of smoke rising from a clearing a ways off. I quickly flew down there and landed softly. I made sure not to alert anyone of my presence and changed into light form. I chose a victim. Laxus. I crept upon him and materialized, then jumped onto his shoulders in a crouch, careful for the position not to be compromising, but still hilarious. Laxus shot up and started swatting at me, knowing it was me as he ran around trying to shake me off. I was laughing hysterically with the rest as I launched myself off of him in a somersault. I landed in front of him, facing the small audience.

"Well? How's my score?" I asked as I held my arms straight up in a finishing pose. Everyone held up their fingers in tens. I smiled while Laxus crept off into a tent, probably to sulk. I grinned victoriously as I took a seat by Wendy on the ground, and began playing with her hair. The rest knew better than to ask me of my behaviour by now, which I was glad for. I played with Wendy's hair as I hummed and listened to Erza and Mira's playful banter on who everyone in the guild was going to marry. Gildarts just interjected that his daughter was off limits for the pairings, then slunk over to join Wendy and I across from the matchmakers.

"So Gildarts, how's the first event going to play out?" I asked while slightly listening to Mira say that Natsu's too dense and that Erza should punch some sense into him.

"Well, each of us will be in one of eight tunnels, and one will be a safe path, and one will have a horrifying monster. Once the ship comes into view tomorrow, then the participants may race to choose a tunnel to go down. It's kinda luck! It's gonna' be fun! I wanna' go against my adorable daughter," He said while he had hearts floating around him at the thought of a daddy daughter match.

I smiled at him, "This'll be fun! I can't wait until we start!" I exclaimed. We all talked for awhile and then went to our respective tents. Each tent was rather large, so we all took one in pairs. Erza and Mira, Wendy and I, and Gildarts and Laxus.

* * *

I was now in a cave lit by twinkling lights, magical bugs I believe? Not sure. I was singing to myself as I waited for my opponents to arrive.

_". . .And I understand that our fates, _

_can never again intertwine but regardless I'll start journeying._

_Even after we exchange our vows and unsheathe swords,_

_together we'll keep fighting against the future that lies ahead._

_Piercing through the heavens _

_against the world!"_

I noticed silhouettes of a man and a woman nearby, gently illuminated by the light.

"That was a lovely song," The man spoke truthfully.

"What was it?" The woman asked.

I sighed. "It's a shame I don't know. Sorry, Alzack. Bisca.

**Shall we get started?**"

* * *

**Song is Against the World by Vocaloids Len and Rin Kagamine. I love that song. I tweaked the lyrics a tiny bit. Happy Wednesday everyone!**


	9. How does one win against Lucy?

**Sorry for my inactivity! And P.S. for those of you who don't know yet, all and any songs that I put in will tie into the story (a lot)**

**I've become addicted to Vocaloid fanfics and a console game 'Eternal Sonata'. Eternal Sonata has so little fanfics, but they're awesome nonetheless. **

Here!** :)**

* * *

"I'll take the liberty of going first!" Bisca exclaimed enthusiastically as she summoned her starting weapon, a magic rifle. I smiled at this. She quickly fired off multiple rounds, all going at extremely fast speeds, as to be expected of a markswoman. I went into my light form to dodge the attacks, then reappeared on the other side of the cave. I watched the magic bullets make contact with the cave walls, creating explosions.

_Great damage._

She switched weapons to a magic sniper rifle as Alzack readied his guns.

**"Homing shot!" "Blast bullet!"**

I guessed what homing shot was and quickly cast Protection. All the magic that made contact quickly dissipated. In my haste I didn't notice Bisca ready a giant bazooka. I heard her give a cheerful battle cry as the attack raced towards me. My Protection shattered. Alzack came after and launched his attack.

**"Tornado Shot!" **Two large twisters shot out of his magic pistols and converged into a giant tornado, which I dodged as well. I decided it was my turn.

_Power. Agility. Perfect S-class._

"Here I go! **Life Hail fire!"** I shouted as hundreds of orbs came out of the air and began to strike with great force onto the ground. I watched the two dodge a fair amount before they began to get hit. When the initial attack was over I sent a Life orb out onto Bisca. The contact was confirmed by a resounding scream.

"BISCA!" Alzack screamed as he raced over to his fallen partner's limp body. I watched for a second, then decided to continue.

**"Cage of Light!"** I said as a flurry of spiraling lines of light came up and formed a cage around Bisca. I then brought her to me.

"Let her go!Dammit!" Alzack hollered at me as he raced towards me.

_Determination._

I summoned my wings and flew high above Alzack. Anger flared in his eyes as he shot at me. None of his bullets were making contact.

_Maybe they weren't as good as I thought they'd be._ I thought sadly. Then I realized that the air as becoming cloudy with the dust that Alzack's bullet's impacts were stirring up. I could no longer see.

_Is this what they were planning?_ I thought as I beat my wings furiously. As I did this I heard Alzack shout out another spell. "**Omnidirectional Expansion!"** I waited for the hits to come, but when they didn't, I just continued to clear the area. Once the cave was visible again I saw Alzack carrying Bisca. I smiled.

"What are you planning!?" Alzack screamed. I began to laugh happily.

"I think you are great S-class material, you pass!" I exclaimed as I raced over to heal Bisca. We all began to leave the cave while chatting about battle strategy and whatnot.

_Great job._

* * *

I diverged from the two as we neared the rest area. The area was split into four. A main area, S-class area, winners, area, losers area. I turned towards the S-class encampment to be greeted my a sobbing Wendy.

"It was terrible! They wouldn't stop, Lucy! The faces! **THE FACES**!" She kept sobbing into my dress while I looked up frantically at the others. "They used the pickled plums trick," Erza said sadly as she patted Wendy's shoulder. Wendy can't stand those.

"I see how Wendy's 'battle' went. What about you all?" I asked as I looked around. Mira looked shellshocked, Erza was deeply aggrivated, Gildarts was swooning, Laxus was being. . . well. . . Laxus.

Erza was the first to speak up, "Natsu kept on screaming E for Erza! Over and over again. That alone told me he wasn't ready to be S-class. So I quickly taught him a lesson. Oh and Wendy?" Wendy looked at her with tear-filled eyes. "Can you visit Natsu? I think he needs you right now." She said calmly. The rest of us sweatdropped. I let out an awkward laugh as I turned to Gildarts.

"My beautiful daughter in a swimsuit! What a lovely day it is today! I told Cana that she'd have to go to drastic measures to become S-class." He said. My eyes widened in horror, "Y-you did-n't . . . wait. . . what!?" I stammered. What did that pervert do?

" I told her that if she got into a maid costume I may have had lying around that she'd pass! I didn't do anything of the sort!" Gildarts exclaimed as he twirled around, looking quite like a drunken idiot. I quickly twirled around on my heels towards Mira, who looked to be in deep thought.

"I MUST plan their wedding NOW! White haired babies with cute little glasses! Yes! Yes!" She shrieked as she ran to her tent. I don't even really want to know.

I twisted my head and looked expectantly at Laxus. He just removed his soundpods for a moment and said a single word. "Freed."

Of course. That man really chose the wrong path.

That left two options: Jivia and Lissana getting the monster and Gajeel and Levy getting the free path, or the opposite.

"Who got the free path?" I asked. Makarov emerged out of a bush and chimed in "Gajeel and Levy! Gajeel is letting off some steam onto an innocent forest over there,"he said as he pointed behind his back. I indeed heard the distinct sound of utter destruction coming from that area. Then I remembered something.

"What was the terrifying monster?" I asked.

"Oh! That was a little creation of my own. Imagine a vulcan, mixed with a wyvern, mixed with a giant slug. Then imagine it as a female in women's clothing. I give you true terror."

I paused. Then I imagined it perfectly. I immediately flew away. Oh god no.

* * *

**Got lazy with th echapter. It's late and I realllllyyyyy wanna' write a Vocaloid fanfic RIGHT NOW. Baiiiii**


	10. Who's the next S-class?

**Hi. Misunderstanding during the last chapter! Last line I didn't make it clear that Lucy was just freaked out cuz' of Makarov's 'monster'. :)**

* * *

"And so, the S-class exams 2nd trial will be to fight all of the other S-class candidates! The ones who remain are Cana and Carla, Gray and Lily, Gajeel and Levy, Elfman and Evergreen, Alzack and Bisca. You must be the last one standing. Here's a twist. Each team may choose an S-class to assist them." Makarov said as he hopped off of Laxus's shoulders. Laxus remained indifferent, yet slightly aggrivated that he was used as a stool. I smiled at this. He seemed to notice this and quickly looked away. I found this peculiar, but looked away towards the group of candidates.

The ones who didn't pass the first exam were acting stubborn, except Juvia and Lissana, who were eagerly watching who everyone was choosing. I was approached by Alzack and Bisca, hand in hand. I smiled a knowing smile at them and we walked off to the side.

Cana immediately walked over to Gildarts, blushing, but smiling at them as he grinned at her. The wonderful bonds of a father and daughter.

Elfman and Evergreen chose Mira, who was swooning.

Gajeel and Levy decided to go with Laxus.

Erza walked over to Gray, knowing that they'd be partnered up.

I gave a sad smile to Wendy. She smiled happily at me and told me she'd watch with the girls. I waved at her.

"Okay! You may start once I sound the alarm!" Makarov yelled.

We all readied fighting positions.

3

2

1

* * *

I nodded to Alzack and Bisca, creating Protection shields for them out of light before I shot up into the sky. I was carefully watching, noticing who couldn't fly and aimed at them.

**"Life's cage!"** I screamed, taking light from around me and swirling it down from around me in powerful blasts. I know Alzack and Bisca were okay, I aimed well.

Cages of light trapped the Exceeds, who couldn't dodge well enough. Cana, Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel. The others couldn't react before Alzack cast Omnidirectional Expansion and Bisca cast Stinger shot. Taking out Elfman, the Exceeds, Gajeel, and Levy. I smiled at their quick reactions. Gray had cast Ice Make: Shield quick enough and Gildarts somehow managed to use Crash magic on light, freeing Cana.

**"Ice Make:Cannon!"** Gray screamed, aiming at Alzack.

**"Big Bazooka!" "Life cannon!"**

Bisca sent her attack out to hit Gray's, blocking it. I sent mine at the ice mage, who couldn't block since he was aiming his attack. I sent him flying out of the fighting area. Out for the count.

The other mages glared at us.

**"Re-equip:Heaven's Wheel" "Bulemblatt"**

**"Lightning Dragon's Roar"**

**"Satan soul:Evil Explosion"**

**"Fairy Machiene gun:Leprechaun!"**

All the attacks honed in on me, who was in the middle of the arena. I knew my protection would crack under all that magic. I used a last resort.

**"Life Wave!" **I screamed,_ Deja vu eh?_

I was still standing while sending out my magic. I had worked with it and still had some left. It took everything I had to control it though. I was starting to think this was a bad idea.

I let out something similar to a roar as I struggled to not kill anyone. I cut off the attack before I lost it and my vision blurred. I flew high so they couldn't attack me while I regained my composure. Beneath me was the fallen, living, bodies of Mira, Laxus, and Evergreen.

I didn't notice that Erza used her adamantite armor until it was too late. She had already changed into her Purgatory Armor and was aiming her large blade directly atBisca.

"No!" I screamed. I was too far from them to save him. I flew as fast as I could. Then heard the contact.

Alzack lay on the edge of the area, blood spilling from her body and unconcious. I saw Wendy rush over to heal her. He saved Bisca from getting hurt.

I watched as Bisca recovered from her initial shock and became enraged. She screamed at me.

"GO!"

I did as I was told and went for Gildarts.

**"Reaper shot! Eradication!"** She screamed as she aimed a giant shotgun at Erza. Erza's adamantite armor was dead for the moment. She was, screwed, as Laxus would put it.

To my surprise, Bisca aimed her shot at the sky. THen shot a swirling mass of black energy out into the sky, forming three rather large orbs that were beginning to fall. I quickly shot beams of light at them and my magic swirled with her's. The shots made contact. Ending the round by taking out all three opponents.

"Perfect S-class." I said to myself.

* * *

**I stopped it short :) tired**


	11. Is 'the third time a charm?

Everyone was in high spirits at the news of our new S-Class, Alzack. The couple approached me during the festivities.

"Lucy!We'd like to thank you. . . for everything." Bisca said happily as she snuggled into Alzack's arms, which were snaked around her waist. I smiled at the little scene.

"It's nothing. You guys do have some serious skill and planning, I was hoping you'd make it, Alzack." I said to them.

"We'll be in debt to you Lucy. Not only for helping us win, but for getting us together as well." Alzack said as pink dusted his and Bisca's cheeks. Waving my hands in front of my face, I assured them that it truly wasn't a big deal.

"Alzack!" Makarov shouted. I ushered them on, but not before smiling at them again.

I watched again from afar, slowly realizing I was slinking into the shadows of the darkened island. I was surprisingly not fazed by the darkness, it felt strangely familiar. I decided I wouldn't be missed from the festivities, and turned to leave from the area.

Once I was far out enough, I lit a light orb to follow me as I went. I stopped to examine the numerous sights the island had to offer, and soon enough, I didn't know where I was. Feeling no need to freak out or go back, I just continued on my way.

_Lucy, you've waited long_ _enough. _

I froze, this voice again? The oddly engrossing, familiar female voice. I searched my mind for any memories, but found it hurt to do so, so I stopped. Realizing I should get back, I was about to return, then I saw a golden light up ahead. Letting my curiosity get the better of me, I followed it as it floated ahead.

The light slowly began to fade, I didn't want it to. I ran up towards it, then stopped dead in my tracks.

Ahead, like all the times before, was the man in black. Now I could get a better look though. He had short, black hair with an odd puff on top of it, which I very much wanted to fluff up. He also wore a high-collared, gold-trimmed robe with a white, toga like thing draped around him. What struck me most was the look in his eyes. Eyes that seemed to have given up, lost hope. I instinctively found myself walking towards him.

"Z-Zeref." I said before I noticed, Zeref?

He whirled around. "N-No."

He appeared like he was going to flee. Why does he continue to evade me? Why am I so inexplicably drawn to him? I ran up to him and tackled him to the ground, trying to keep him from leaving me. He seemed to be utterly panicked, as he was frantically trying to break my grasp. I tightened my arms around him.

"No! You can't! Your. . . .memories! He'll come!" He screamed. I felt dark energy radiating from him. The type that spells out DANGER in big black letters, but for some reason, I knew he didn't want to hurt me. He would have escaped or killed me by now.

"Don't leave me! Why do you always leave?!" I said as i began to sob into his chest. I felt empty after every encounter with him, it was the most terrifying feeling. I felt so. . . alone.

"You're. . . ." He started as he stopped squirming. We lay there in almost silence, save for our ragged breath. I stared into his black eyes, those eyes that broke my heart to look at.

"D-Did you?" He began to say something. He slowly, tentatively, reached out his hand to touch my tear-stained face. Once his slim fingers brushed against my cheek, something clicked.

* * *

The world blacked out, then slowly faded into color.

"Hello! I'm Lucy Vermillion! I'm a close friend of Mavis. Nice to meet you!" I said to a young boy, who looked to be around ten. I smiled at him. He was around my age!

"Hello." He said curtly, I frowned, then smiled again.

"Hey, you don't have to be such a sourpuss! If I'm going to be looking after you from now on, then we should be friends!" I said as I gripped his hands in mine. I noticed him blush and turn to glare at Mavis. She smiled innocently and spoke.

"Now Lucy, you have to look after him. Make sure his magic doesn't get out of hand!" She said as she started walking away. Ipresumed that she was going out to do some adult thing. I turned to the boy.

"So Mavis says your name is Zeref. Do you have a last name?" I asked. He scowled and looked at the ground.  
"I don't want to share a name with my parents." He spat at the ground. I had an ingenious idea.

"Then you'll be a Vermillion! That's what happened when Mavis-nii took me in!" I said exitedly. He seemed to brighten slightly at the idea.

"C'mon! Let's go to my home, Mavis will be there soon!" I said as I began to drag him away.

* * *

I gasped. I frantically looked around, then noticed I was in some sort of warmth. Glancing up, I saw a pair of dark eyes meet mine.

"Y-you. . . . . Who am I?" I asked, tears falling down my face. Did I just remember something? Everything seemed so. . . different.

He looked reluctant to speak.

"You're. . . Lucy Vermillion. Born in x302. One of the most powerful mages in existence."


	12. You are Lucy Vermillion

"You're a disgrace to us." He said with fury in his eyes. I had gotten used to this a long time ago, yet I still can't bring myself to not feel sad about it. One who was born cursed with black magic will obviously become an outcast. People are always afraid of what they don't understand. They go into denial. The fear turns to hatred eventually. This world is cursed with hatred.

"How can you live with yourself! You killed her!" He screamed at me. I felt a tear escape. I hadn't tried to do anything wrong! I surely cannot be blamed for things out of my control, can I? It seems the man I once called my father doesn't understand that.

"You're no child of mine!" He shrieked as he tossed me into a corner of the room. I crumpled into a pile on the floor. His words echoed in my head and drowned out the pain, replacing it with a new one. Staring at the ceiling, I tried to sort it out. If he doesn't care, if he doesn't even consider me as human. . . then I shouldn't care for him as well. . . right?

Equality, equality. If I shouldn't care, then it shouldn't matter. . . right?

Yes. In fact, If one human can be so cruel, surely all humans are cruel inside. . . right?

Of course, so, if all humans are like that, then it shouldn't matter if they disappear. . . right?

Absolutely.

I dragged myself out of the corner, now feeling a dull ache running throughout my body. I ignored it as I limped out of the room, black robes dragging behind me.

I carefully navigated the familiar dark halls of my 'home' as I went towards the man's room. Then, I slowly opened the door. He was asleep. A small sliver of light poured into the otherwise dark room as I trudged towards him. I lifted my arm up towards the sleeping man, and clenched my small hand into a fist.

Feeling the familiar jolt of my magic flowing through me, I let the black magic destroy the man, leaving an empty shell and blood on the walls. I smiled to myself as I gripped my shoulders with my now blood-stained hands. "It's over. . . "

I had no regrets. In fact, I felt wonderful! I wiped some blood from my face and black hair, it felt sticky. After deciding what to do, I left the house.

* * *

I feel magnificent.

I walked through a new town after a couple weeks of traveling. People looked at the little boy clad in black strangely, but I paid it no mind as I walked through to find a place to live here. I looked at the passerby's, mothers and children, old men, worksman, merchants. They're all terrible on the inside, no difference.

"Murderer!Murderer! Murderer at large in the area! Hide! Run! He's coming eventually! Dozens of people reported dead on side roads and in forests! Started on May 15th, x311! Hurry! Escape!" I heard a man screaming. Many people were running around like the repulsive vulcans, gathering things for 'escape'. They're all just thinking in their own interest. They'll abandon eachother. I hung my head low and continued walking, then heard screams. I peeked my head into an alley and saw a couple men cornering a peasant girl. I walked in the alley.

"Hello." I said casually. The men snickered. I cringed and raised my arm, letting a **Death Orb** fly towards the men. They all screamed as they fell to the ground, never to live again. I looked at the peasant girl, then turned away to leave.

"You know, it's not very friendly to kill people," She said with a sigh as she stepped over the corpses. I cracked a small smile.

"My name's Mavis. Mavis Vermillion. Nice to meet you," She said cheerfully. I marveled at her calm nature.

"Hey. . . where's your parents?" She asked. I clenched my fists, ready to kill this girl.

"Hey! I didn't mean any harm! If you have nowhere to go. . . then come with me!"

I sighed. Maybe it would be interesting?

* * *

"Mavis? Where are we going?" I asked her, I had stayed with her for a couple months, slowly learning that maybe not everyone is too terrible. Maybe.

"To meet someone! You'll like her! She'll be watching over you from now on. To make sure you don't kill anyone."

I pouted, I didn't need anyone.

"She's probably annoying, or mean!" I said angrily as I crossed my arms. Mavis just giggled. I scowled and looked away. I've decided, if this girl is annoying, I'll kill her! Solutions!

"We're here!" Mavis said excitedly. I looked ahead, we were standing in front of a cottage in the woods. The house was swarmed with overgrown plants and flowers were surrounding the area. It looked fairy homey actually.

"I'll be right back," Mavis said as she entered the cottage. I frowned, but stood my ground as I waited patiently. Not long after, the door slowly slid open, revealing a young girl who looked to be around my age. She had blonde hair that went to her chest and was wearing a pure white dress. When she saw me, she smiled widely, innocently. I felt heat rush to my cheeks, damn hormones. The qirl stretched out her hand to meet mine, which I reluctantly stuck out.

"Hello! I'm Lucy Vermillion, a friend of Mavis. Nice to meet you!" She said with a high, yet sweet voice. It sounded like music to my ears. Rather different than the usual tune of screams. I inspected her closely. Chocolate brown eyes, a heart-shaped face, beautiful clothing. She was the image of an angel. I became intimidated by her. She was too pure. She probably is conceited or selfish inside.

"Hello." I said curtly. Common courtesy, right? Her lips turned into a small frowm. I realized I hated the look of it on her face. She then smiled again, thank god.

"Hey, you don't have to be such a sourpuss! If I'm going to look after you then we should be friends!" She said as she grabbed my hands in hers. I blushed slightly and looked away at Mavis. I immediately glared at her. I didn't need someone to watch me!

"Now Lucy, you have to take care of him. Make sure his magic doesn't go out of hand!" She said in an all-too-cheerful tone. I mentally scowled as she walked away. Wuss!

"So Mavis says your name is Zeref? Do you have a last name?" She asked. I looked towards the ground, angrily surpressing memories.

"I don't want to share a name with my parents." I said, sounding a bit too angry. I flinched, thinking she'd leave. To my surprise, her eyes lit up.

"Then you'll be a Vermillion! That's what happened when Mavis took me in!" She sang. I smiled slightly at the idea.

"Come on! Mavis will be home soon!" She said as she dragged me away.

* * *

I growled as I shot out of my slumber. I fervently looked around. She wasn't here.

Of course she isn't. . .

I felt tears prick my eyes. The memory of the blond fresh in my mind. A face I hadn't seen in about four hundred years.

"Lucy. . . why'd you leave me alone?" I asked to no-one in particular. I let the tears fall as I glanced at the white sash adorning my black clothing. "It could have been different if you weren't so damn kind!" I screamed as I gripped the piece of cloth. I let my anger surge. I felt the area around me decay. I instantly felt regret.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. . . Lucy. . . I miss you."

* * *

**In this chapter you should know whats going on by the end. You'll understand more as chapters continue! Now switching POV's to a certain black-haired death mage! Sorry for the wait!**


	13. You know me because I know you

i carefully navigated the forest as I followed the small group, making sure to make my presence from the dragonslayers. I had found Lucy in the care of Mavis's guild a short while ago, now I watched over her from afar. In all honesty, it's killing me to be so close, yet so very far away.

I watched them go into a building, what looked like a dark guild's. I made a quick note of the name and size, along with who Lucy was with. I deducted that she'd be safe as long as she was with the dragonslayers.

It remained quiet for a bit. I assumed it was a stealth mission at the moment, so I made myself comfortable on the side of a tree.

A bit later, I heard screams and chatter, then the Lightning slayer ran out with the Sky slayer. 'Lucy!?'

"Dammit! She better be alright!" He screamed to himself.

"Don't worry. . Laxus-san. I can tell, she'll be okay in the end. I'm sorry." The small girl said before she fell limp in his arms. He continued on his way. I felt my anger flare, she doesn't have any of her major magic back yet! Images of Lucy trapped, bleeding, battered, all flashed by my eyes. All events that had happened before. THe images overwhelmed me as I sunk to the ground and felt the pain begin. I gripped my head as I felt the world decay around me. I felt the all too familiar dread and sorrow for the lives I've taken come back.

Once the wave was released, I felt the tightening of my chest cease, replaced with a whole new pain. I quickly ignored it as I sensed Lucy's magic becoming erratic. Only have just recovered, I moved as fast as I could to come to her aid. 'If she remembers, so be it. We'll survive'

Once I entered the immediate area, I was struck with the powerful stench of death and decay. The interior of the building was in ruin, with furnature broken and strewn around, pillars smashed, scaffolding handing precariously. Blood decorated the walls and bodies littered the floor.I weaved my way around the carcasses and wreckage, desperate to see her.

"LUCY!"

The girl I had been looking for, the one I love, was battered and bruised, holding her side with her eyes closed. Blood was trickling out of a few gashes on her and her, what I assumed to be once white dress, was soaked in blood. 'You can't handle your magic yet, can you.' I thought. Casting my gaze elsewhere as I walked towards her, I saw about fifty mages still up. I felt anger flare in me as I sent a multitude of Death Orbs out to each of the bastards, instantly killing them. Turning back towards Lucy, I saw her eyes flutter open barely. 'I'm sorry. I didn't get here soon enough.'

"Z-Ze" She started to say. I felt panic rush through me. No. You can't remember yet! He'll sense you! I wanted to say. If I had said anything, she may have her memories return. "Shh, Lucy. I must go now. . . sorry." I said, despair filling me. I came so far to find you, yet I can't stay. Slowly, I turned away and walked towards where I came from, careful to step over bodies. I took one last look at Lucy through tear filled eyes.

I'm sorry.

* * *

Later. . .

* * *

"_Lucy! Come on!" I screamed towards my friend as we ran through the forest. I had wanted to show her a field of flowers I had found. They reminded me of her. _

_"I'm coming! Jeez, Zeref. You run fast!" She yelled as she caught up. I grabbed her hand. "Let's go!" I said as I led her to the field. I glanced over my shoulder to see her reaction. Her eyes were sparkling and her mouth was in a wide smile. I blushed at how pretty she looked. __Pang!__ I felt pain in my chest. "Not now. Please!" I said in desperation. Ever since I had been with Lucy(A short while), my magic was controllable. But sometimes it would flare up and become huge, killing everything in a certain radius. Lucy caught wind of my plea, she ran towards me, arms stretched at me. "Protection!" I heard her yell. I felt the light magic barrier shoot up around us as Lucy wrapped her arms around my waist. "Lucy! You. . re gonna' get hurt!" I screamed, feeling myself lose it._

_. . . _

_I opened my eyes and looked around. "Lucy?" I asked. I felt movement come from behind me. I settled my gaze on Lucy's battered form. "Lucy!" _

_"It's . . alright. I'm fine. . see?" She said with a faint smile. I panicked as I picked her up and carried her to Mavis's._

_. . . _

_Mavis's eyes went wide as she looked at Lucy's body. She quickly plucked her from my arms as she looked at me, her green eyes shining with sadness. _

_"THank you Zeref. Don't blame yourself, please." She said as she disappeared into her room with Lucy. "I'm sorry, lucy." I said as I slinked down the wall. "I'm so sorry"_

* * *

Why am I remembering this now? I thought as I fingered the white sash on my body. Since my run-in with Lucy a few days ago on the cliff. I felt immensely guilty. I no longer feel I can watch over her without hurting her. After coming to this realization, I felt fresh tears fall down my face. I wiped them off, smiling slightly.

"Lucy. I've become such a crybaby since you left. Heh, if you saw me now, you'd smile." I said to no-one in particular. New tears fell down. "Unfortunately, you won't see me again. You're better off now, without me."


	14. 135 : Answers

Who am I? **You are Lucy Vermillion**

Who's the voice? **The voice is me, forget it.**

Am I strong? **Immensely.**

Why are you sad? **Because I miss you, my love.**

Why must it happen to me? **I couldn't save you from your sacrifice.**

Why do I know you? **You know me because I know you. That's all it is.**

Why must you leave again? **Because if I stay, I'll cause more pain to you that I already have.**

Are these in my memories? **Sadly yes.**

How does one win against me? **They don't, only**** he**** is the victor.**

Who's the next S-class? **I believe you know this.**

Is the third time a charm? **In this case, it's not a charm but a blessing.**

* * *

**Chapter 13.5 everyone! I really wanted to make this, for not much of a reason even. . . . Well, hopefully you'll get it. (You probably are smart enough people, right? :) )** **P.S. Sorry for late updates (By my standards) I really wanted to make the last chapter good enough**


End file.
